Parwyyd Hanifar
Parwyyd Hanifar was a human male wizard in the mid–14th century DR. Description Parwyyd was tall, elderly, with long white hair, moustache, and blue eyes. He wore blue robes trimmed in gold with red gems, with gold cuffs and hoop earrings. Relationships Owing to his very poor memory, Hanifar hired Dunstanny to assist him in his work. Dunstanny organized his library, carried his books, and kept track of which spells Hanifar had studied each day and which he had cast, as Hanifar soon forgot. Dunstanny even knew the details of each spell, their dimensions and effects, and could suggest to Hanifar the ideal spell to cast in any given situation. He even alerted Hanifar to danger when he was distracted or deep in thought, and defended him when he had to. Personality Parwyyd was contemplative, unhurried, and utterly absent-minded. He did not wish to harm others he felt were blameless. He allowed his assistant Dunstanny to do his mundane thinking for him. Nevertheless, he could be quite cunning. Powers As a wizard, Parwyyd knew the spells contingency, disintegrate, dispel magic, fire shield, incendiary cloud, lightning bolt (in a forked form), pyrotechnics, shield, telekinesis,web, He was also capable of a form of teleportation and flight. History Parwyyd once worked with the mage Ostus Agrivar, exploring the frontiers of magic together. They built the Great Door on the outskirts of Waterdeep, in order to easily enter the planes. Each wizard needed the other to control the Door, so it remained closed after Ostus's death in the Year of the Dragon, 1352 DR. However, by the Year of the Prince, 1357 DR, the Great Door had been tampered. It stood ajar and monsters from other planes would later pour from it. Some people grew understandably rather angry about this, and believed that killing Parwyyd would cause the Door to close again. With a small military force, they laid siege to Parwyyd's tower with catapults. He considered them "misinformed", and professed that he did not wish to harm them. As Dunstanny tried to maintain the library, he suggested that Hanifar employ an incendiary cloud spell, which quickly drove them off. Parwyyd used a message plate with a false image of Priam Agrivar to lure Kyriani Agrivar to the site of the Great Door. She was the "blood of Agrivar"—Ostus's daughter—and bore his magic aura, so she could take Ostus's place in controlling the Door. With her came Onyx the Invincible, who attacked Parwyyd over a perceived threat to Priam. A spell-battle ensued, until Dunstanny suggested Parwyyd use a web spell to end the fight. Dunstanny explained that Parwyyd and Kyriani needed to work together close the Door. However, one of the faces on the Door taunted and threatened the mage, and kenkus poured out. Kyriani could not leave Onyx to face them alone, so Parwyyd vowed he would deal with them as a show of trust. However, the Door shot a bolt of magic that separated Kyriani into Cybriana and Kilili. Parwyyd divined that the magic aura had passed to Kilili, not Cybriana, and explained the truth of their divided heritage. Kilili "repaid" Parwyyd by raising a wall of fire against the warriors intent on slaying him. Parwyyd protested, and stole the ring of telekinesis from her finger before she departed. Parwyyd encouraged Cybriana, and slipped the ring onto her finger, before flying with Dunstanny to defeat the creatures that emerged from the Door. Following Dunstanny's advice, he fired a forked lightning bolt to eliminate the front line of gargoyles and kenkus, before approaching a fire elemental and using it as a fire source for a pyrotechnics spell, the fireworks dazzling the remaining flying creatures. Kilili returned for the stolen ring, and Cybriana forced the two to merge again, becoming a new Kyriani. Working together, Parwyyd and Kyriani first let the door open wide and let the one who waits through, then used telekinesis to slam it shut on its trunk, slaying the monstrosity. Parwyyd then destroyed his Great Door with a disintegrate spell, and the threat it posed was ended. Kyriani thanked Parwyyd for giving the truth of her nature and the courage to accept it. Appendix Gallery * Category:Images of Parwyyd Hanifar References Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants